The New Assistant
by evincis
Summary: Cynthia is on a maternity leave. She explains everything to the new assistant. Jibbs with a little bit of Tiva and McAbby.


_AN/ I don't owe any of this characters but Phoebe, Agent Thomson, Tali, Chaim and Katie. This fanfiction is manly a Jibbs one but Tiva and McAbby are included._

Cynthia was on maternity leave starting the next week. She was explaining the work to the new assistant. Phoebe was a smart girl and learned fast.

**Cynthia:** This is your desk. At first you will pick up the phone. You tell them that you don't know if the Director is available right now and you will check.

**Phoebe:** But I'm her assistant, and I am supposed to know if she is available.

**Cynthia:** You never know if she wants to talk to them or not. You tell them that she is having a phone call, or she has someone in her office.

**Phoebe:** Right.

**Cynthia:** You do the same if someone comes to see her. You smile and tell them to wait. She might be busy.

**Phoebe:** I got it.

_Someone enters._

**Cynthia **_**(whispers)**_**:** There comes someone. Go one.

**Agent Thomson:** Hello Cynthia. Who's your friend?

**Phoebe:** I'm the new assistant of Director Sheppard.

**Agent Thomson:** Right. I am agent Thomson. I would like to talk to the Director.

**Phoebe:** On what matter.

**Agent Thomson:** I need her to talk to the Director of the FBI. Their agents are interfering my investigation.

**Cynthia:** Again? This is usual.

**Phoebe:** I'll see what I can do. _(she calls the Director)_ Director Sheppard, I am Phoebe, your new assistant.

**Jen:** What is it?

**Phoebe:** Agent Thomson is here. His has an issue with the FBI.

**Jen:** Nothing unusual. Let him in.

**Phoebe:** Of course Director. You may enter, agent Thomson.

**Agent Thomson:** Thank you. I hope I will have to see the Director soon. _(he smiled)_

Agent Thomson enters Jen's office. Phoebe has turned into red.

**Cynthia:** Good start.

**Phoebe:** Thank you, Cynthia.

**Cynthia:** However, avoid relationships with co-workers. There is no special rule about this, if you except former rule 12 of special agent Gibbs, but it no longer matters.

**Phoebe:** I got it. Who is...

Gibbs enters the office without saying anything or knocking on the door.

**Phoebe:** Excuse me...

**Cynthia:** Agent Gibbs. He always enters that way.

Phoebe enters the Directors office.

**Phoebe:** I'm sorry, Director. I didn't have time to react.

**Gibbs:** Who are you.

**Jen:** _(on the phone)_ Thank you Director. _(to Gibbs)_ She's my new assistant, Jethro. It's all right, Phoebe. Next time agent Gibbs is going to knock on the door. Right Agent Gibbs?

**Gibbs:** Of course.

**Jen:** Agent Thomson, everything is arranged. You will have to work with the FBI.

**Agent Thomson:** Thank you Director. I prefer to work with them than having them taking my case.

**Jen:** You are welcome.

Agent Thomson exits the office.

**Jen:** Phoebe, if anyone tries to contact me, find an excuse I'm busy

**Phoebe:** Of course, Director.

She joins Cynthia, while Gibbs closes and locks the door.

**Phoebe:** She wants me...

**Cynthia:** To find an excuse for her if anyone calls.

**Phoebe:** How did you know?

**Cynthia: **Agent Gibbs entered her office the usual way, but locked the door.

**Phoebe:** So.

**Cynthia: **Within a few minutes they will put music.

**Phoebe:** They will dance?

**Cynthia:** Horizontal salsa.

**Phoebe:** What?

**Cynthia:** Let's say they will use her coach not to seat and talk but ...

**Phoebe:** I got that, but didn't you say that Agent Gibbs had a rule against...

**Cynthia:** He had a rule, but it no longer matters. Two of his field agents got married last year.

The other field agent just got married to the forensic scientist. And if you ask me those two will get married soon.

**Phoebe:** I got it.

**Cynthia:** They used to be partners a few years ago. Gibbs taught her everything. His was her boss.

**Phoebe:** And now she is his boss.

**Cynthia:** That's it. I personally thing they were much more than partners.

**Phoebe:** You think so?

**Cynthia:** Oh yes.

A few men enter and ask for Special Agent Gibbs.

**Phoebe:** Special Agent Gibbs is with the Director and they are very busy. They have a very important case right now and don't want to be interrupted.

Gibbs shows from the office.

**Gibbs:** Enter, Neidgel.

The men bring food into the office. Phoebe and Cynthia manage to see that the table is decorated Neidgel put some Champagne in the glasses and Gibbs slipped a ring into Jen's glass.

**Jen:** Jethro, what's that?

**Gibbs:** A surprise I suppose

**Jen:** I will make mine now, if that's the case

She went to her desk and pulled something from her desk. Gibbs said a quick 'Thank you' to the men, paid them and locked the door again

**Cynthia:** Wow. That was romantic.

**Phoebe:** Yes Did you see the ring?

**Cynthia:** Yes. Did you see what she pulled out of her desk? I didn't manage.

**Phoebe:** I thing it was a picture from an ultrasound. But I am not sure.

**Cynthia:** It seems like I won't be the only one on maternity leave. If you are right : I will have to wish you luck.

**Phoebe:** Why?

**Cynthia:** If Jen isn't here, Special Agent Gibbs is acting Director.

**Phoebe:** Is he that bad?

**Cynthia:** You can't imagine.

**Phoebe:** What do I have to do with him?

**Cynthia:** Do what he tells you. Don't try to understand.

**Phoebe:** Ok.

**Cynthia:** He won't do very much paperwork. He will be back on the field in a few days.

**Phoebe:** Ok.

**Cynthia:** I know Jen. She will stay here as much as she can.

**Phoebe:** Thank god.

**Cynthia:** But I know Gibbs too. He will want her to work as few as possible.

**Phoebe:** What does that mean?

**Cynthia:** That we are approaching World Wore III.

**Phoebe:** Will you give me some tips if I need.

**Cynthia:** Of course. Let me explain you some other things.

They worked for a few hours until a little girl entered.

**Tali:** Hey, Cynthia. Is grandpa here?

**Cynthia:** Hey, Tali. What are you doing here?

**Tali:** Me mum and Chaim are visiting. Aunt Abby here too.

**Cynthia:** Good _(to Pho_e_be)_ This is Tali DiNozzo. The daughter of Agent DiNozzo and Officer David-DiNozzo. They are in Agent Gibbs' team. He is like a father to all the members of his team, so their children are referring to him as a grand father.

**Phoebe:** Right.

**Tali:** Who are you?

**Phoebe:** I am Phoebe. The new assistant of Director Shappard.

**Tali:** Why is Aunty Jen getting a new assistant?

**Cynthia:** Because I am going to have a baby and I have to take care of it.

**Tali:** Is that why your stomach is so big?

**Cynthia:** Yep.

**Tali:** Like Aunt Abby.

**Cynthia:** Yes. Now tell me why you are looking for your grandfather?

**Tali:** Dad just had a call. They have a case.

**Cynthia:** Grandpa Gibbs is busy right now.

**Tali:** What is he doing?

**Cynthia:** I don't know.

**Tali:** He and Aunty Jen are doing what Mum and Dad when they put Chaim and myself to sleep? Whatever it is.

**Cynthia:** I suppose. How is doing your mum?

**Tali:** Fine. She should be back at work Monday.

**Cynthia:** That's good.

The phone rang. It was from Jen's office.

**Phoebe:** Yes, Director.

**Jen:** Phoebe, can you call Agent Gibbs' team?

**Phoebe:** Of course. What do I tell them

**Jen:** That I have an announcement that they don't want to miss

**Phoebe:** Yes, Director.

**Cynthia:** I think we were both right.

**Phoebe:** I think so.

**Tali:** What about.

**Cynthia:** You will see.

A few minutes later Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva and Ducky arrive.

**Tony:** Tali, I told you to look for grandpa and if he is with Aunt Jenny, to come and tell me.

**Tali:** I know but I was chatting with Cynthia. She will have a baby like mum and Aunt Abby.

**Ziva:** We know, Tali.

**Cynthia:** This is Phoebe. She will replace me while I am on maternity leave.

**Abby:** Hi, Phoebe. I am Abby. _(she hugs her)_ I hope you don't mind if I hug you. because the

lady from the sexual harassment course said it was wrong to hug people without their permission but I hug people all the time...

**McGee:** Abby. Calm down.

**Phoebe:** It's all right, Abby.

**Abby:** Thank you.

**Ducky:** What does the Director want to tell us.

**Phoebe:** I don't know. She only said that she wanted to tell you something.

**Tony:** Maybe Gibbs finally proposed

**Gibbs:** What if I have?

Gibbs and Jen showed up

**Tony:** Nothing It's very good.

**Ziva: **_(gives Tony the sleeping baby)_ Congratulations, Jen. _(she hugs her)_

**Cynthia and Phoebe:** Congratulations, Director.

**Ducky and Tim:** Congratulations.

Abby hugs both of them.

**Jen:** Ziva, I want you to do me a favour.

**Ziva:** Sure.

**Jen:** Can you ask you baby sitter if she could take care of two more children?

**Ziva:** Sure, but why?

**Ducky:** She already asked her if she would take care of Abby's baby. But she has only one.

**Gibbs:** Jen wasn't talking about little Katie that will be born every moment.

**Ducky:** Then who...OOO

**Tony:** TWO?

**Gibbs:** Yep.

**Tali:** Aunty Jen, you will have a baby too?

**Jen:** Yes. But I will have twinns.

**Tali:** It's so exciting.

Tali hug Jen and then Gibbs.

**Abby:** That's so sweet.

**Cynthia:** Yes it is.

**Phoebe:** Does that meen that...

**Jen:** That Jethro will replace me for a while. Is there a problem?

**Phoebe:** No. Of course not.

**Tony:** Boss, will you come on the field like the last time?

**Jen:** If he comes, I'll come back to work.

**Gibbs:** You won't.

**Jen:** Then you manage with paperwork.

**Gibbs:** Yes.

**Jen:** And you will deal with the Directors of ALL agencies, including the FBI.

**Gibbs:** Yes.

**Jen:** Without pulling a fist into their faces.

**Gibbs:** I'll try.

**Jen:** And when I come back, the Agency will be intact.

**Gibbs:** Ok.

**Jen:** We have a deal.

**Cynthia:** When do you leave?

**Jen:** There is a lot of time until then.

**Abby:** I'm so happy for you two.

**Gibbs:** Thanks Abbs

**Abby:** You are welcome Gibbs. OOUUUCH

**Tim:** You ok?

**Abby:** Little Katie just kicked me hard. I HURT

**Ziva:** Abby I don't think that the baby kicked you.

**McGee:** Why? _(he was pretty picnicked)_

**Tony:** I agree. Judging by the liquid on the floor, I would say that you are in labour.

**McGee:** You think so?

**Tony:** My wife has been threw this twice, Probie. I should know.

**Abby:** INSTED OF ARGUING, CALL AN AMBULENCE.

**Gibbs:** No need for that. I'll drive you. Come on.

**Jen:** Do you think it's a good idea, Jethro

**Gibbs:** DiNozzo, Ziva and Jen are following us. Tony drives. Come on McGee.

**Tali:** What is going on, mummy

**Ziva:** Abby's baby is going to be born

**Tali:** I'll have a cousin.

**Ziva:** Yes. _(to Ducky)_ Can I leave Tali and Chaim with you? We might be late at the hospital.

**Ducky:** Of course, my dear.

They leave Cynthia and Phoebe alone.

**Phoebe:** They are like a big family.

**Cynthia:** Yes they are.

**THE END**

_AN/ Thanks for reading. Did you like it? I did. Tell me what you think._


End file.
